Next 2 you
by Hermosa Pesadilla
Summary: Clary and Jace meet on a cruise ship after Jocelyn and Luke get married. Clary really likes Jace, but they're never going to see eachother after the cruise. Throw in Alec, Izzy, Sebatian and clary's new sister Aline. What will happen on board? R and R!
1. The wedding

"Clary, make sure you have everything packed for the cruise and my wedding" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

We were leaving for the cruise ship where my mom was getting married, in 3 hours. She was marrying Luke Garraway. A very rich man, they were staying on the cruise for their 'honeymoon', along with their friends Maryse and Robert. They hadn't seen each other since I was born and they wanted to catch up. If you ask me it's not really a honeymoon if your there with another couple.

"So, mom, what are Jon and I suppose to do while you're with your friends?" I asked while walking down the stairs. Mom met me at the bottom of the stairs. Her red hair in her face.

"Maryse has kids. Four of them actually, I believe they have three boys and a girl. I think there all your age, accept for one. You guys can go anywhere on the boat and the ports as long as you have your cell phone to let me know where you are. Also Luke's kids." My mother explained. I faked a smile. Luke's kids a.k.a. my evil stepsisters. Great. "It'll be fun. Have you seen your brother he is not packed yet?"

"Nope, haven'-"

"Can you call him please?" She interrupted. Normally I would say 'no, you do it' but I could tell she was really stressed for the wedding.

All of our family and friends would be on the boat for their wedding, and then they would just leave. The best part is, is when all the drunk people start dancing or when the try to leave the boat at four in the morning and can't walk straight.

"Okay" I said. So I dialled his phone number and called him.

"Go for Jon" I heard the familiar voice say through the phone. Who answers their phone like that?

"Jon, its Clary, where are you?"I said in a very motherly tone.

"I'm on my way home, Mom." He said.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But umm...Mom is freaking out that she is getting married tonight, and you need to pack because we have to leave in forty-five minutes to drive to dock so Maryse can do moms hair 'cause she's a hairdresser an-"

"Clare, I get it. I'm pulling in the driveway as we speak" he said.

I ran to the window in our living room. And sure enough Jon's old beaten up truck pulled in. He stepped out with his shades, some jean shorts and a white Hollister top on. Jon looked more like my dad with the blonde hair and black eyes. With me more looking like my mom, with the red hair flowing down my back in its natural curls and my bright green eyes. My hair was twice as long as hers and two shades lighter.

"Jonathan Fray, go pack this instant!" Mom yelled as he walked through the door.

"Going." Jon said...sounding scared actually.

Forty-five minutes later we were in the cab n the way to the dock. Wow...the boat was huge. I mean I get it's a cruise ship but man, it was a big boat. We walked up the dock and on to the ship. On the main part of the boat there was a pool and a hot tub, also a smoothie bar.

"Maryse!" Mom yelled exaltedly.

"Jocelyn! Oh my goodness" Said the woman, who was assumed was Maryse. They ran up and hugged each other. Awkward.

"Maryse, these are my kids. Jon and Clary."Mom said while pointing to the pair of us. We mumbled are "hello's' back.

"I don't know where my kids went." She looked around and then pointed to 4 kids turning the corner around the smoothie bar.

"Jace, Max, Izzy, Alec get over here" All four of them walked hesitantly over here. "Jocelyn, Clary and Jon these are my kids. Isabelle, Clary, you and Isabelle are going too share and room together, this is Alec, Max and Jace, who will be rooming with Jon." Maryse finished. "Why don't you guys go get ready for the wedding we only have 3 hours."

The little one was so cute we had brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. The on standing next to him was Alec, he had almost black hair and blue eyes, wearing black shorts and a black top. Stylish. The next to him had to be Isabelle. She looked the same as Alec except for she was wearing heels and a blue top and a black skirt, and her hair was way longer. I felt under dressed wearing light jean shorts and a white top and gladiator sandals. The one next to her must be Jace...he was gorgeous he had blonde hair, golden eyes and super tan skin. Jeez. He was wearing jean shorts and a black button up tight shirt that showed the toned muscles. Why doesn't he look like the rest of them?

Oh my god, I'm so nervous" Mom whispered.

"You'll be fine, Mom" Jon reassured her.

I went up and hugged her. And I whispered in her ear. "Good luck."

"Good luck with that blonde boy you were staring at" She whispered back.

I pulled away from her "Mother!"

"What?" She asked.

"Go get ready!"

"Yes," Maryse butted in, "We must go get ready." She hauled my mom away. So that just left us kids. Awkward.

"So are you excited about your mom getting married?" Isabelle asked trying to fill the awkward silence that filled the air.

"Yeah" Jon and I said in union. Even though I was lying. I mean I wanted mom to be happy and all and Luke was really nice, but my dad just died. I feel like she was moving on to fast.

"Well, Clary we don't have a lot of time for the wedding, do you want to start getting ready?" Isabelle asked.

"Um...sure, let's go." I replied with a polite smile. I grabbed my suitcase at walked away leaving all the boys talking about football or something.

We walked past the hot tub and turned the corner to walk down a long hallway, in silence. We stopped at room 333.

"This is our room and the one right next to us is Jace and Jon's. Three doors down are Alec and Max's." Isabelle said.

She opened the door to reveal a huge sweet; it had two double beds and one giant bathroom. I walked past the beds and opened the double door to see a beautiful balcony, with a view of...well a bunch of buildings, but I'm sure when were out on the ocean the view will be the ocean.

"It's amazing" I said, with bug eyes.

"I know right" Isabelle said as she walked up behind me. "So, can we start getting ready now? Can I do your hair? Your make up? Your-"

"Isabelle. Stop." I interrupted.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. I'll do a rally good job I promise. And don't call me Isabelle, its Izzy." She stated with the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"I don't know Isa-Izzy...don't you have to get ready to. I mean we only have three hours." I prayed she would say I was right. I walked past her and back inside the room at sat down in the room.

"I'll be fine. We'll have enough time" She said in the 'Le duh' tone.

"Alright" I gave in. I got my dress out and hung it up in the closet. Izzy did the same with her dress.

"Okay." She put her suitcase on the bed closes to the door. "You seem like you would want to sleep closer to the balcony more than me, I'll take this bed." She opened the suitcase a pulled out a box of makeup. "Let's get started."

She started with my hair. Well, that's a lie she started by telling me to get shower. When I got out I blow dried hair. Then she did it. She striated my natural curls, then put more lose curls in it and put it up in a very fancy bun and pinned the few lose curls that were in my face, up.

Then she took a break from me and worked on her hair. Thank God. I went to look at my dress. Since my mom didn't believe in the whole 'brides maid, maid of honour thing' I got to pick my own dress. But she said if she did believe in it, I would be her maid of honour. Yeah right. When Izzy turned around to show me hair it looked beautiful. She had the top layer in a curled ponytail. And the bottom layer was all flowing down her back in lose curls.

"You look really pretty Izzy" I said earning a smile from her.

"So do you" She said. "Alright now we have one hour to both of our make ups. Can we do it?" She yelled with enthusiasm.

"Um... I -" I started.

"Yes we can." She finished. "Okay, go in the bathroom, were going to do your makeup" She said with a huge grin.

"Here we go again." I whispered to myself...or so I thought, as I walked into the bathroom.

From outside I heard Izzy yell "What 'cha say?" She asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." I stated.

"Did you know that's the first sign of insanity?" She asked. Umm...? She rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I found my makeup."

So she started with that not before covering up the mirror in the bathroom. Okay then. Fifteen minutes later she took the blanket of the mirror and showed me what I looked like. I looked beautiful. I had smoky eyes a light blush and some pink lip gloss.

Izzy must have seen my reaction 'because she spoke up. "It's a miracle what a little make up can do." Yeah, no kidding. I couldn't stop staring. "Go get your dress on." Izzy shooed me away, then started with her makeup.

I went and got my green, strapless dress on. It was tight until just about the ribcage and then it flowed out in to three layers, and fell just above my knees. Plus it really made my eyes pop.

Izzy walked out of the bathroom, half hour later with her dress on, looking gorgeous as ever. She had a white, tight dress on that ended a little before the knee. She had a thick coat of eyeliner and some blue eye shadow and some light pink lip gloss. Wow I've known this girl for about three and a half hours and I could already tell that she must, like, have a lot of male attention. Or like me, no one hasn't even called me beautiful, besides my mom but she doesn't count.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a smile. Was I ever.

"Hey Iz?" I asked biting my lip. Should I ask? Now or Never.

"Yeah?" She sang.

"Why doesn't Jace look like you?" I asked

"Oh, he's adopted. It's not really a privet thing She said. "Come on let's go."

She opened the door and walked out I followed. There on the deck was Alec, Jace and Jon. Oh. My. God. Jace. Damn. He looked gorgeous; he had a tux on with a black tie. I mean so did everyone else, but damn. No you can't like him, in two weeks you won't ever see him again. Well probably.

"Look, I know I'm hot but, you got to stop staring" Jace said with a coy grin. As he said that I felt a blush creep up on my face, shit.

"Jerk" I spat. _Even_ _though it was totally true and I was staring at you._

"Easy, Little Red" He said.I now noticed that Izzy was having a conversation with Jon, Oh, she has to tell me 'bout it later. And Alec was talking to what had to have been his dad looked just like Alec. Anyway back to Jace.

"Little Red? How original" I said rolling my eyes. At least there wasn't an awkward silence

"Well I try" he said with a little laugh, I couldn't help but laugh to. Wait am I flirting? Is this flirting? I got no clue. Now he's not flirting guys as hot as him don't go out with girls like me. Not that we could date because we live in different states. Just making a point. There's that awkward silence I was talking about.

"Hey, um doesn't like have kids?" He asked, now fidgeting with his tie. Was he nervous?

"Yep-" I said popping the "P"-"Two twin girls, well fraternal. Aline and Kaelie, um are age. There obviously staying with us to. On the boat, after the wedding." I said while rolling my eyes. Jace didn't seem to notice. "Well I should go say hi to some of the family" I said as I started to walk off Jace grabbed my arm.

"Save me a dance?" He asked. I nodded and he grinned. The he grabbed the pins that held the few lose curls up. "I like it better this way" he said still grinning. I blushed and walked away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Mom and Luke kissed and everything was perfect. I had avoided my evil stepsisters (its official), and I get to dance with Jace. Yay! I looked around for him only to see him talking to... Aline!

The thing is about my stepsisters is that they're both gorgeous. Aline had long black hair (about the same length of mine) and these almond shaped eyes. She wore a red dress and had red lipstick on. Kaelie was different she had layered blonde that was a few inches past her shoulders. She had a black dress on and her hair down and straight. They're also both whores. Figures, he would be talking to her. Izzy told me he is a quit the man whore.

So we ate dinner then the dancing began. There was a whole bunch of music, Izzy and I got up and danced for hours and I also noticed that Aline was dancing with Jace. Well it was too good to be true. Then my favourite song came on 'For the night I can't remember' by Hedley. I thought if fate ran its course, Jace would come over here and ask me to dance. I was sitting alone at my table playing with my name card, waiting I was seated in-between Izzy and Alec. Me and Alec had talked earlier he seemed really nice. I kept peeking behind my shoulder; I noticed Jace slow dancing with Aline. I sigh, _Oh, well. _I also noticed Izzy and Jon dancing. Aww...

"You wanna dance?" Came a voice behind me. I turned around to see the familiar face of Sebastian Verlac. He was my friend since I was little when he was ten his dad died and three years ago his mom remarried, and the moved to L.A., now he has a two year old sister named Leigh-ann.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since your moms wedding" I got up hugging him. "I would love to!" I said with a smile. He led me over to the dance floor and we slow danced.

"Looks like Aline found her new prey" Sebastian said nodding to Aline and Jace who were...making out! What the hell? They've known each other for like 6 hours. Aline, Kaelie and Luke had come to Sebastian's moms wedding. So he knew her.

"Yeah" I said emotionless.

"Who is that" He asked.

"Maryse Lightwood's son. Jace." I said

"Are her kids staying to? I mean, like on the cruise?" I asked.

"You're staying?" I asked confused. Mom had not mentioned it.

"Yeah" He said, still with his hands on my hips. "Mom thinks it would be good, so after she is taking Leigh-ann home and I'm staying" I smiled.

"Thank god." I stated. He smiled and the song ended.

I truly did miss him.


	2. One day!

"Hey Clare," Mom said as she took the seat next to me. "What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Oh, nothing" I explained while grabbing my name card and playing with it. Again. Damn I'm a terrible liar.

"Nothing, eh?" She said. "Is this about Jace? I noticed him with Aline earlier." She said in the typical caring-motherly tone.

"No shouldn't you be dancing with your _husband_?" I said a little too harshly.

"Ok, so this is what it's about." She asked? Was it a question?

"No, no it's about Jace" I said and smiled. She let out a silent laugh.

"Clary, you have to understand that no one is ever going to replace your father." She said taking my hand.

"I know, mom." I loosened on her hand. "It's your wedding...go dance with someone." I chuckled.

"How about you?" She asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Izzy" I said looking over my shoulder to where she was standing alone on the other side of the room. "Later?" She nodded and went to dance with some of her friends. She was truly happy.

I made my way over to Izzy. "Hey."

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked.

"Three"

"A.m.?" She asked sounding disgusted.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to go back to the room. And BTW who was that slutty girl making out with Jace? Because I did not like it." She growled, I looked up at her.

"My new evil stepsister, Aline!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Her twin is the blonde one over there" I stated pointing over to wear Kaelie sat look at herself with her little mirror.

"She is really dumb, I tried making conversation with her, and she is an idiot." She said taking a sip of her water.

"Doesn't surprise me" I've never really spoken to her before. "I saw you dancing with Jon." I teased.

"I'm going to bed" She said as she walked away blushing, headed for the exit after telling her mom good bye.

"So what am I going to do?" I asked myself.

Well I have already seen drunks trying to walk so, no that. I could dance with mom but, I have no energy. I'm going to bed.

I walked over to were mom was sitting with Luke.

"Hey, mom I'm going to go to bed." I said yawning.

"Okay, Honey, Love you." She said. Then she got up and gave me a hug.

"Goodnight, Clary." Luke said.

"Goodnight." I said and headed for the big double doors so I could exit. I exited and walked past the pool and down the hallway to my room. I pulled out the key Izzy had given me earlier and Unlocked the door.

Izzy had left the bathroom light on, and was in bed sound asleep. She looks so precious. Aww... It was so cute. I got out of my dress and but on my white shorts that say 'EXTREME' on the butt and I black tank top and tried to get to sleep. Tried. After three hours of trying. I decided to grab my sketchbook and go sketch by the pool. About a few hours later I stopped and looked at what I had drawn.

"That's really good." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around. Jace. I quickly hid my sketchbook.

"It's private." I stated. "It's kinda like a diary."

"I see. It was still really good." He said. "And if you want a male model, I'm here for you" He said with a coy smile. God.

I gave him a don't-piss-me- off look. "Very funny." I grabbed my book and got up from my chair. "Well, I'm going to go shower now so, Hasta." I said with a wave.

I started walking towards the hallway when I bumped into Aline. "Watch were your going Midget. God." She said fixing her hair. Wow, she had problems, I just walked away. "Wait, where suppose to be nice to each other, so we should talk. Like boy talk, like now." Okay, then.

"Okay" I said, this should be interesting.

"Never mind, it's not like you've had a boyfriend. You don't know anything about that." Ouch.

"Nice talking to you, Aline." Bitch. Jeez. I looked back to see that she was with Jace. Too good to be true. Aline has got the 'rockin' bod, so.

I just kept making my way to my room. I swept the key and went inside. Izzy was still sleeping. So I just went in to the shower. The water was really soothing. I slipped out and put on my white bikini (Izzy approval) some light jean short shorts, my sunglasses and an orange lose fitted tank top. I put on some cover-up and lip gloss, and then I walked out of the bathroom. Izzy was awake and digging through her suit case.

"I thought I heard somebody disturb my beauty sleep." She chuckled. I just shuck my head. Believe it or not in the past 24 hours Izzy and I had become great friends. She was really nice. "Okay so today we are going to hang by the pool, and tomorrow were going to be where exactly?"

"Don't ask me! No friggin' clue" I stated.

"Ok, I'll ask Alec, and have you seen Max? Anyway I'm going to take a shower then we're going to go to breakfast since you're going to wait for me, and I'm going to French braid your hair. Okay?" She asked. "Okay!" Oh, Izzy. She went into the bathroom locked the door, two minutes later the shower turned on.

I went outside on the balcony and just looked at the great view of the ocean I had. It was beautiful. I loved it. I sat there in the peace thinking about the one thing: Jace. He never asked me to dance; he was too busy with Aline. I don't know if I should be sad or to relieved that I didn't say anything stupid or embarrassing if I danced with him.

"Clary let me French braid your hair now!" Izzy half yelled.

"Alright." I replied. I walked through the doors. Izzy was towel drying her hair.

Half an hour later we walked out of our hotel room and went to eat some breakfast. I had pancakes, six actually. Jon always makes fun of me because I eat more than him. Izzy had two pieces of toast.

"Were do you put that you're like 100 pounds?" Izzy said looking at my food.

"115 pounds," Was my reply. "I eat a lot it's just who I am."

"Hey Clare," Jon said pulling up a chair.

"Hey J-"

"Izzy there is a dance/ club thing for ages 16-20 in the east room tonight, you and sister dearest over here should come." He said.

"Hey J-"

"We will totally be there." Izzy said flirtatiously, as she flipped her hair. Jon grinned at walked away. "Yes!"

"NO!" I said.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to" I stated. Simple as that. I took a sip of my OJ.

"Jace might be there." She said with a very evil grin. I chocked on my OJ.

I cleared my throat. "He is with Aline, why would I care?" I asked confused.

"Because you like him." She stated.

"That obvious?"

"No, but being around you for the past twenty-for hours makes a girl notice things. Any, way lets go swimming." She said as she got out of her chair.

"Okay" I replied. I got up. "Let me just grab a bottle of water."

"'K I'll meet you there." She sang headed towards the pool.

I went made my way over to the buffet and grabbed a bottle of water. My mom and Luke were over there grabbing there breakfast.

"Hey, Clare," Luke said.

"Good morning" I replied. Luke walked off to grab some bacon.

"So have you and Aline and Kaelie been getting along." My mother said with piercing eyes.

"Well haven't spoken to Kaelie yet, but I'm pretty sure Max was trying to teach her how to read on the deck, and Aline and I almost had a sister moment about boys, in her case Jace, then she trashed me about never having a boyfriend. So if that's getting along were doing great." Was my heavily sarcastic reply.

"Well Jon told me you guys are going to that club tonight why don't you invite Kaelie and Aline?" She asked.

"Well, Jon probably invited Jace which means Aline is going, and since Kaelie can't speak without Aline tell her what to say I'm pretty sure Kaelie is going." I said with a sarcastic grin.

"Okay, well I might not see you so...have fun." She said awkwardly. "Use protection." I swear to god my mouth was in a perfect 'O' shape right now.

"Goodbye" I said quickly and speed walked to the pool. I made my ray to the pool to see Alec holding Izzy back away from Aline.

"You slut!" Izzy yelled. Thank god no one else was here. I ran up to Alec. Aline was sitting there with her sister looking scared.

"What happened?" I asked, confusingly.

"Izzy 'accidently' bumped into Aline, so Aline called her a bitch and bitch slapped her. So Izzy attacked her. That's why I'm currently holding Izzy."

"It was an accident, the little whore over here just over-reacted." Izzy spat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jace yelled jogging over here, Jon not too far behind him.

"You're sister just attacked me." Aline whined in he that high pitched girly voice.

"Yeah." Kaelie but in.

"Only because she called me a Bitch!" Izzy spat, giving the evil eyes to Aline.

"Aline, are you ok?" Jace asked.

"Yeah." She pulled him in for a kiss and Izzy, Alec and I, mad gagging noises. Then they looked at us and we put on our innocent smiles.

"Whatever I for one have had enough of this love fest. I'm going to go lay down by the pool." Izzy said getting out of Alec grip.

"Right behind you." I mumbled. We walked off to take some seats in the sun by the pool. I lay down and enjoyed the sound of kids playing with their dads in the pool, or playing Marco Polo. I remember when I use to do that.

"May I join you?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the chair next to me.

"Oh, sure." I replied. "So what have you been up to I haven't seen you?" I asked.

"I played C.O.D. with Jon and Jace all morning, what about you?"Ha asked.

"Watched a cat fight." I said in the –isn't-it-obvious tone. Also known as the 'Le duh' tone "It was interesting." He chuckled.

"I'm sure it was."

So Sebastian and I just small talked. Izzy had fallen asleep. We talked about Liegh-ann, and how fun this cruise was going to be as long as we avoided Aline and, well Kaelie isn't that bad, just an idiot. We woke Izzy up and went to grab a burger around two thirty. After we ate we went to our chairs and went into the pool. Great I was going to have to shower again. Anyway Alec, Max and Jace came down (without Aline), and we had chicken fights. Alec and Izzy won all four times.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock. Jace got out of the water went to his bag and grabbed his phone.

"Six-thirty, why?" He asked in his velvet smooth silky voice.

"Six-thirty! Clary we have to go get ready. Jeez, we only have 1 hour!" Izzy squealed. She hopped out of the pool and grabbed a towel. "Well come, on." I followed Izzy 's steps and we walked in silence back to the room. "Okay I'll shower first then while I'm getting ready you shower, 'k?" She asked.

"Yeppers." She looked at me weird. "Yes Iz, I get it."

"Okay, stop using such confusing words, Gosh." She said and walked in to the bathroom. "Oh, and Clary, do you have another dress?" She asked with her head peeking out of the bathroom door. I nodded. "Good." Then she went back in the bathroom and the shower turned on. Five minutes later Izzy came out with a towel wrapped around her and her head.

"'K, my turn." I stated. After I showered I went into the room Izzy was wearing a gold dress that went down to mid-thigh. She had gold eyes shadow on and some lip-gloss.

"Oka-Oh, my, God. I love your dress."She squealed. My dress was a tight black dress that fell mid-thigh.

"Thanks." I cheered. I sat down and she started to do my makeup and hair. When she finished I had silver sparkle eye shadow, lip gloss and my hair was straightened, ending in the middle of the back. "Let's go" I sang. I grabbed my key and walked out the door with Izzy next to me. We met everyone else on the deck. Wow we were late. Everyone was already there. Jace, Alec, Sebastian, and Jon.

"Where's Aline and Kaelie?" Izzy asked. "I mean like, why isn't she like with Jace." Izzy mimicked Aline's habit to say 'like' a lot. I laughed, I just couldn't help it.

"Aline is feeling sick, and Kaelie didn't want to go if Aline didn't." Jace replied.

"And Aline is cool with you going?" Izzy asked, raising one eyebrow. Damn, I've always wanted to do that.

"You bet." Jace replied.

"Okay, let's go!" Izzy squealed.

So we made our way over to the club, we showed are I.D. and walked in, to the music blasting. "Clary, come on dance with me." Isabelle said, dragging me to the dance floor. We danced to numerous songs then Jon wanted to dance with Izzy so I went to get a coke.

"Hey." I said. I took the seat next to Jace.

"Hey." He replied.

"You bored without your girlfriend?"I teased.

"She is kind of a bitch." He said. Are you kidding me? "Yeah, she dumped me."

"You guys dated for a day!" Am I the only one getting this?

"Yeah. Clearly not her type though."

"One day." I muttered. That's what Aline must have wanted to talk to me about. "Well, I'm sorry?"

"I'm not." He said. "I didn't really know her, you know?" I nodded.

"Really" 'Cause like 4 hours ago you were defending her." I asked.

"She dumped me 15 minutes later. Oh, well. Well I do care, but I'll survive." He stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked the waiter person. "Can I get a coke?" he nodded. He came minutes later with a coke. I started to drink it.

"You want to dance?" Jace asked. I set my coke down

"What the hell? Let's go."

**Who thought Jace was going to get dumped? I didn't! Just sort of happened. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla~**


	3. Dancing Not grinding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. 8(**

"What the hell? Let's go." I said. Jace dragged me out to the dance floor. You know, when I pictured this dance, I didn't expect it to be all grinding. Not that I was complaining! We were dancing-ish. We danced for a couple of song thenIzzy pulled me away, of the club.

"He has a girlfriend, or I like to call her the b-" Izzy hissed.

"That's okay I do not need to know what you call her and she dumped him!" I said. Her eyes grew really big.

"You're kidding?" She asked.

"No. She actually dumped him." I said.

"The only dated for like one day!" She said. "So, now you're dating him." She stated.

"What? No! We just danced." I said. "You were dancing with Jon."

"Dancing. Not grinding." She said with a smirk.

"It felt so good when h-" I started.

"I could of gone my whole life without hearing that, even the first part of that sentence was disturbing.." She said, gagging. "Well let's go, I'm tired and I don't trust you in there with my brother."

"Fine." I said. "And we were just dancing." I muttered. I said and walked next to her. "Let's get a smoothie!"

"At one in the morning?" She asked.

"Twenty-four hour smoothie bar." I stated pointing past the hot tub, to the smoothie bar. I ordered a 'Tropical Tango' smoothie and Izzy ordered a 'Strawberry Berry' smoothie. Luke got us this card that allows us to get free meals and beverages. Stellar. We muttered our 'Thanks' and walked off.

"Yummy, this is really good." I stated. Sipping my smoothie while walking towards our room.

"Shit." Izzy muttered.

"What?" I whispered. She pointed to Aline and Kaelie. "Izzy don't do anything." I muttered. But, of course she doesn't listen.

"Hey, Bitch." She said. "I heard you broke up with my brother."

"Yeah, like, so?" She asked with a flip of her hair.

"Well you guys like only dated for a like, a day." Izzy hissed. "Did you get a nice lay and that was it." Izzy spat.

"No." Aline said, sounding hurt. "Jace is a really nice guy, and I don't want to string him along like a little puppy. We're never going to see each other after the cruise anyways, and I just want to have fun, and all be friends." She explained. Deep.

"Oh." Was Isabelle's reply.

"Look, Clary, I'm your sister now and I sort of think that you don't really like me, so I'm sorry!" Aline said.

"Me to" I added.

"Aww...this is so cute." Izzy stated.

"Shut up." We said in union.

"Well, we better leave before I come back to my senses, and realize I hate you." Aline teased. I laughed soundlessly. Kaelie and Aline walked off. I wonder were there going.

"That was strangely nice of her. I'm really confused." Izzy said staring at the hallway the twins just walked down.

"You and me both." I said, peeking a quick glance at Izzy. "Whatever, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I said.

"And I am right behind you." Izzy added. "Tomorrow were going to be in the Virgin Islands somewhere and were going to go shopping and sightseeing with boys and the twins. I'm super excited." I was two. Jace.

We got back to the room, got in our PJ's, set the alarm for eight(we were meeting everyone at eight-thirty) and went to bed.

The next morning we woke up to that annoying alarm clock noise, and to my surprise Izzy gets up first and turns it off, weird.

"Get up Clary; we have to be out of here in half an hour." Izzy said, coming over and sitting on my bed. I didn't move. "Clary, if you're not up by the time I'm out of the shower, I'll..."

"What, what will you do?" I asked.

"Just get up." Izzy said getting off my bed grabbing her clothes slamming the bathroom door. Someone's grumpy. She walked out in some light jean shorts and a blue tank top 15 minutes later. "Go."

So I went in the shower and re-appeared ten minutes later wearing black jean shorts and light pink tank. "Hey Iz? What are you wearing on your feet?" I asked.

"My flip flops. Something comfy." She replied. "You?"

"Probably, my-"

"Gladiator sandals?" Izzy finished for me. I liked wearing them.

"Yeah." I stated plainly, slipping my shoes on. She slipped on her flip flops. "Let's go." I said. We linked arms and, walked out the door.

We met Jace, Jon, Alec, Aline, Kaelie, Sebastian and Max on the deck. "Hey."Izzy and I chimed together. The all tiredly mumbled back their 'Hello's'.

We walked off the boat on the long dock, thing, and we were on the east side of the Virgin Islands. Alec, Aline, and Max were talking about...no idea. Jon caught up with me and Izzy and stole her away. Sebastian was escaping Kaelie's wrath and Jace came up to talk to me.

"So, were did you go to last night?" He asked. Oh, right I forgot to tell him I was leaving. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, Izzy came and said she was tired and that she didn't trust me-" Shit. I blushed and slapped myself mentally again for almost saying that she didn't trust me to be in there alone with him.

"Didn't trust me you to what?" He asked confusingly, as we kept walking down the strip of little shops.

"Didn't trust me t-to leave on my own." I said, really that's the best you could come up with; another mental slap goes to Clarissa Fray.

"O-okay then." He said raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said. Awkward. I stopped and looked at a little booth and saw the prettiest necklace I've ever seen in my life. It was a silver chain with a detailed rose on it. It was beautiful. I walked up to it. Jace followed. "It's beautiful." I stated. I sighed. I walked away.

"So you're not even going to buy it?" Asked Jace.

"Nope." I said. He looked at me weirdly. "Our next port I suppose to have better little shop-things, so I'll wait."

He raised one eyebrow in confusion and shrugged. "Okay."

"So where are you planning on going to college/ university?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Ah...the one million dollar question." He stated. We kept walking a little bit behind the others.

"Why? You don't know where you want to go?" I asked.

"We'll I got accepted to Georgetown." He said plainly.

"That's a great school. Jon was also accepted." I said with enthusiasm.

"I also got accepted to Columbia." He said.

"Oh. My. God. I dream about going to that university." I said. Wow.

"Yeah, my parents want me to go to Georgetown to be closer to home but...i don`t know what in going to do." He said.

"There both really good schools." I stated.

"Won`t be long until your off to university." He said with a smirk.

"Don`t even get me started about that." I said. "I'm so panicky about not getting in to a good school."

"Jon tells me you really smart." He said. "You'll get into a good one." I looked away to hid my blush.

"What about Alec? Where is he going?" I asked.

"Georgetown. He wants to be closer to home." He said. Far ahead I heard Jon yell.

"Guys hurry up." Jon yelled.

"Coming!" Jace yelled. We walked a little faster to catch up with group.

"Were going down the next strip part but, if you guys want to go get some food, that's cool." Aline said.

"Well, I for one am Hungry." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Me too." Jace and Izzy chimed together.

"I am to." Max said.

"Well, I'll walk down with Aline and Kaelie, 'cause I am not that hungry." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Alec said.

"Well I'm hungry." Jon whined. I just stared at him. "What?"

"Let's go." I said.

We all walked down to find a place to eat. We walked around for about half of an hour and finally found a place that served burgers. Jon and Izzy ordered and sat down together. Well. Fine don't sit with us. Aww...it's actually really cute.

Jace came up behind me. "Come on let's go over and sit with them."

"NO!" I said. "Just let them eat together." I explained.

"I think you just want to eat with me."He said.

"Well, Max would be there so...no your wrong."

Just then Max walked up to us "Let's eat." He said. I walked over to a table with him and Jace.

**I know that took longer to update and I'm sorry. Busy with school. I will try to update as quickly as possible. I also know that this chapter is shorter and I will try to make them as long as I can. **

***I am also not updating without 7-10 reviews.***

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	4. Our alone time

After we ate we made are back to find the others. I was talking with Max about comics and when Jace joined are conversation, Max left to talk to his sister.

"I've come to save you from the little boy's wrath." Jace paused. "And now you're graced with my presences." He continued.

"Graced with your presences?" I rolled my eyes.

"Guys!" I heard people holler from a distance away. I turned around and Sebastian was shouting at us.

"Izzy! Jon! Max" I yelled to them. "There over here." All three of them turned around and headed back towards us. We all met up.

"How was lunch?" Sebastian asked. I was about to speak when Jon cut me off.

"It took us half hour to find a place that served a frickin' burger." Jace said.

"Good." Max said. He was so cute.

"What do you wanna do now?" Jon asked.

"Well," Aline said. "It's four o'clock and I kind of want to go back to the boat."

"Well I have to go use the washroom." Max said. "Where is it?"

Jace replied. "Back where the first shops are." Max looked confused." I'll take you. Let's go." Jace and Max walked off to where that beautiful necklace was before.

**(Totally stealing Britney lines from 'Glee' from here now on, I think their hilarious)**

Kaelie spoke up. "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" We all looked at her like she was insane. She looked at me and smiled with pride. I shook my head. Alec was just staring in disbelief that she actually said that.

"Um...no." Izzy said. "You need to talk to a shrink.

"That's who they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker." Kaelie said with stupidity.

Oh. My. God." I whispered to myself.

Jace and Max came back, we were all just staring.

"What did we miss?" Asked Jace.

"Pure stupidity." Alec stated. "Anyways-"

"I want to head back to the boat to do some sketching." I cut Alec off.

"I kind of want to umm...go back to." Jace said.

"Same here." Max piped in.

"I'm going to stay." Sebastian said.

"Umm...I'm staying!" Izzy said.

"Then I am." Jon said defensively. I rolled my eyes. "I mean, I'll stay." I think Sebastian is starting to like Izzy. Shit. "And so Is Alec." Alec just stared at him.

"Okay." Alec said a little confused.

"We'll stay. I changed my mind." Aline said, for her and her twin.

"Okay we'll go our separate ways and meet at six-thirty for dinner on the boat." I said.

"Okay." Izzy said. She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "You get some alone time with Jace." I pulled out of her embrace and glared at her.

We walked away from the others and made our way back to the boat we were all walking together and Max ran ahead.

"Max don't go too far in front of us!" Jace shouted to him. I stared at him in admiration. "What?" He asked, with a laugh.

"It's just that you really look out for him and I'm surprised." I said to him.

"Surprised? Little Red I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult?" He asked with fake hurt.

"Compliment." I stated. He grinned at me, that cute adorable cocky grin and I couldn't helped of helped it. I blushed.

"Yeah well, he's my little bro. I got to look out for him." Jace said. In the distance we saw Max get on the rail and head up to the dock. And minutes later Jace and I did the same thing.

"Well-" I said.

"Hey, you wanna-" Jace said the same time as me.

"Go ahead." I stated.

"I was just wondering umm...if you ah...wanted to go see the movie that's playing in the Mess room tonight?" Jace asked kind of nervously, while running his hand through his hair.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked bluntly.

"Are you saying yes?" And he answered with a question. I nodded.

"Cool. So I'll stop by your room around nine." It wasn't a question more a statement.

"Sure." I stated. "See yah then." I walked away smiling and feeling giddy. Yes, giddy. I had a date with Jace Lightwood! Yay!

I went back to the room and realized I don't have a key. "Shit." I cursed. I saw Jace coming down the hall. "Shit."

"Forget your key?" He asked with a cocky smirk leaning on wall next to me. I felt his breath on my cheeks.

"You bet" I said, sarcasm dripped in my voice. I turned so we were only inched apart. I blushed. Then he did something that really surprised me. He kissed me. His lips were soft and tender and warm on mine. But then it became more heated. Jace pinned me up against the wall, and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly gave him. I swear to god we could have had sex right in the hallway. But we were interrupted.

"Get a room." Max said, then he left walking down the hallway. I smiled against Jace lips

"Come to my room. Max and I are going to play Monopoly." Jace said, against my lips. I pulled apart a little bit

"Well seeing as I have nowhere else to go." I said with heavy sarcasm. Jace grabbed my hand.

"Come on." We walked down the hallway hand in hand. "And by the way you look cute when you blush." Jace said. I blushed again and but my bottom lip and he laughed.

So we played Monopoly four times. Jace won three times and Max won once. Needless to say: I'm the loser. It was around six fifteen and all three of us made our way to the dining room to eat. We saw everyone already sitting at a table and went in to join them. I sat in-between Jace and Izzy.

"Hey, how was the other part ah...part of the shopping-thing?" I asked confused in my own words.

"Great." Jon replied. "_Wonderful._" He spat. Yeesh...

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Izzy asked.

"Never mind." Jon replied.

"Okay." Izzy said. " I have to pee," Izzy stated.

"Thanks for letting us know." Aline said.

"And so does Clary." Izzy exclaimed.

"Do I now?" I asked.

"Yes. Get up." She demanded.

"Okay." I said really terrified. We made our way to the bathroom. "What?"

"I kissed Jon." She exclaimed with a huge smile.

"That's what you came here to tell me." I said. She nodded. "Well I had a very heated make-out session with Jace."

"You're kidding?" She asked, more like screamed.

"Nope." I said while popping the 'P'. "But it shouldn't have happened. In 6 days Jon and I will be leaving for NYC and you guys including Jace will be leaving for DC."

"Unless, Jace decides to go to Colombia." She said raising one eyebrow.

"Alec has already accepted Georgetown; he could be going to school with his brother." I said in the 'le duh' tone.

"Yeah but I think he wants to go to Colombia more." Izzy stated pursing her lips and applying lip gloss.

"Okay we should head back." I said.

"Agreed." She replied. We made your way back to the table and ate some really good supper. Then Izzy spoke up. "You know what we should do? We should play Spin the bottle." She said with a smirk. Me and Jace exchanged glances. _Wanna go tomorrow?_ he mouthed.

_Sure,_ I mouthed back. He winked.

"Let's do it. Sorry Max you have to go to your room." I said and patted his head.

"Fine." He huffed and marched out of the dining room.

"Let's go." Sebastian said and we all got up showed our meal car-things and left the room and made our way to Jon's and Jace's.

"Okay everyone knows how to play." He stated. "Right?"

"Yes Izzy." Aline said.

"Good." She smiled.

"Okay I'm thinking of a number from one to ten. If you guess that number you will spin first and have to kiss whoever it lands on." She stated.

"Six." Jace said.

"Damn. Your right." She said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm always right." He said. Cocky bastard. But I love him. Wow! Where did that come from? We kissed once. One marvellous kiss. A kiss to remember.

"Clary?" Jon shouted.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"You were just staring in to space it was really weird." Jon said more calmly.

"Oh, sorry." I said. I had to ask. "Who did Jace kiss?"

"Kaelie." Jace said and gave me an apologetic look.

"Oh, I completely spaced out." I noted.

"Okay Kaelie spin the bottle." Aline said like she was talking to a toddler.

"Okay." She said and spins it and it landed on Jon.

"Great." Jon said enthused. Kaelie leaned in a kissed him. Isabelle looked like she could kill her right then and there. Remind me not to get on her bad side.

"Okay, long enough." Izzy said? Yelled? I don't know.

"'K, Jon spin." Jace said. I spun and landed on Izzy. Fitting. Without hesitation they leaned in a kissed. Two minutes later. Gross...

"Okay guys break it up." Alec said protectively over his little sister. Aww...my brother could care less. They pulled apart and to my surprise both blushed.

"Izzy. Your turn." I cooed. She spun, for it to land right on Sebastian. Izzy awkward leaned in and gave him a quick peck. Sebastian spun it and it landed...you guessed it: me. I we kissed and I pulled away. I could have sworn that Jace had steam coming out of his ears.

"It's getting late." Jace said. "We should turn in."

"Yeah. I'm with Jace on this one." I agreed.

"Gross." Kaelie said.

Aline and Kaelie got up and left with Alec and Sebastian.

"Do you guys wanna stay and watch a movie?" Asked Jon directed at me and Izzy.

"Sure." I answered for the both of us.

"Okay." I'll sit on the bed with Jace." Jon said sounding disappointed.

"You should be flattered," Jace replied.

"Why?" Izzy asked. "I'll lie next to Jon and Clary will lie next to Jace." She said. I didn't have a problem with that. "It's not like they haven't made out before." I almost chocked on my own spit.

"IZZY!" I yelled defensively.

"You made out with my sister?" Jon spat-asked. He does care.

"You made out with mine." Was Jace's quick reply that he said while raising his hand defensively.

"Boys can we act a little mature please? Thank you." Izzy said sarcastically.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"What about-?" Iz stared.

"No chick flicks." Jace said.

"Fine." Iz stated, going down without a fight...unusual.

"What about 'Knight and Day' with Cameron Diaz and Tom Cruise?" I offered.

"Yeah, OK." Jon said. Jace nodded his head in agreement. And we started the movie. I was lying next to Jace and he had his arm around me. Jon and Izzy were doing the exact same thing.

You know, I don't even remember falling asleep. Just waking up with Jace arms around me. I looked at the clock and it was around 10:00 in the morning. I felt Jace's arms de-rapping themselves around me. I turned to face him. He was awake. "Morning." He said and surprisingly (again) kissed me. I blushed. Damn I got to stop doing that.

"Morning." I said smiling. I looked over to the other bed and Jon and Izzy weren't there. I turned back to Jace and he must have seen the confusion written all over my face.

"They went to go see if we could go parasailing." Jace stated.

"Oh. I thought you just woke up?" I asked.

"No I was up at like eight and that's when Iz and Jon left, so they told me and I didn't want to wake you so I just stayed in the same position and watched you." He said.

"Creepy." I stated. Wait what? "You could have moved!" I said and playfully punched him. Idiot, man.

"Nah, you looked peaceful." He said and smiled. I lightly pecked him on the lips. Then got out of bed, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get food," I said, "like isn't it obvious." I rolled my eyes. He laughed and we went to get breakfast together.

"Who eats that much?" asked Jace eyeing my three egg omelette and home fries.

"I do." I stated proudly.

"Seriously, I a guy and I don't even eat that much.

"Shut up." Just then Iz and Jon came up behind Jace.

"Guys, guess what?" Iz said excitedly.

"What?" Jace asked.

"We can go parasailing today at 2:00. Want to know the even better news?" She asked smiling.

"What." Jace said in a mocking tone.

"They can only take eight people, so we can all go and we won't have to go with people we don't know." She sang happily. "And I talked to mom and Max can hang out with the parents today." She squealed "This is going to be amazing."

**Hey guys sorry that took so long to update...but I haven't been getting barley any reviews...and that makes me sad. Please update and tell me what you think It's would mean a lot to me and I would appreciate it.**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	5. Parasailing

"Fantastic." Jace said in a high voice obviously mocking Izzy.

"Isn't it though?" I asked still mocking Izzy's excitement.

"Totally." Jace said again still mocking Izzy.

"Fine be that way." Izzy walked off. Jace got up and went to get his bathing suit on after giving me a kiss goodbye. Jon sat down.

"So you going to tell me what was wrong the other day?" I asked.

"Sebastian was all over Izzy and she didn't do anything about it. I mean at first I thought he was into you so I didn't really have anything to worry about and now you're with Jace and Sebastian seems to like Izzy and I'm freaking out What if she likes him?" He said with a sigh. "I love her." Just then Izzy came up behind Jon.

"Jon," Iz said and Jon turned around. "I don't feel that way about him. I love you to, and I didn't realize that he was all over me because all I ever notice is you. I love you to." She stated. Aww...

"That's my queue to go." I said getting up from the table. I went to get my bathing suit on. I had picked put a black bikini and I put on my daisy dukes, flip flops and a black top. I was leaving the room Jace was also leaving his. "Hey." I said. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me in a kissed me on the lips.

"Hi." He said and I laughed. Suddenly Max and Alec walked down the hall. "Hey." Jace said to his brothers.

"Hi."He said. "Oh, did Izzy tell you were going parasailing today?" Alec asked.

"Not me." Max said rolling his eyes.

"Aww...Max. When we get back we'll play Monopoly or cards or something." I said and hugged him. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Max sticking his tongue out at Jace. I mentally laughed. I pulled back and patted his head.

"Yeah, anyways were going to eat breakfast, do you guys wanna come?" Alec asked.

"We already ate." Jace and I said at the same time.

"Okay see yah at two, if not sooner." Alec said and walked off with Max.

"So...what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to sketch you." I stated.

"You've decided?" He asked with a grin.

"Yep. Come on." We went into my room on the balcony he sat down on one of the chairs; I grabbed my sketch book and sat down in there other. Then I told him to look out to the ocean. I started to sketch him. I was finished in half an hour.

"Are you going to show me?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nope." I said. I closed my book and held it in my hand.

He kissed my lips. "What about now?" He asked. I shook my head. He kissed my neck what about now" he asked.

"Nope." I said. "Face it you're not going to see it." He was still kissing my neck. I lightly pushed him away.

"Fine." He pouted.

"Aww...you'll be just fine." I went over a pated his head.

"You hurt me, Fray." He said with fake hurt.

"Let's go meet Izzy and the rest of them for parasailing." I stated and entwined my fingers with his.

"I'm still mad at you." He whined.

"You'll see it one day." I said and we walked out of the room to meet that gang.

I saw Izzy first and then of course Jon. "Hey!" Iz exclaimed.

"Hey." I said. "Where are the rest of them?" I asked.

"Late. What the hell is wrong with them? Can't they show up on time?"

"Who crapped in your coffee?" Jace asked.

"No one, I'm just really excited." She said emotionless.

"You seem thrilled." I said sarcastically.

"Anyways, Alec just texted me they're on their way." Jon said. "Look their they are now." He said pointing to were the four of them were.

"Hurry!" Izzy screamed at them.

"Jeez, Iz, calm down." Jace said. As the approached Iz was looking at her watch.

"Shame...what the hell is wrong with showing up on time? We have been waiting for five minutes, unquestionably two late." She spat. **(I'm the same way if people are 5 minutes late. I have no patience. :) Haha.)**

"Do you have any patience?" Aline asked.

"Like, chill." Kaelie said.

"Well let's not waste any time people. We have to find our driver." Iz said. "So let's search this boat." She said shooing everyone off to find out tour guide person. Yeah, no one left aside from Izzy. And sure enough Izzy comes back with a young (well our age), very attractive gut with green eyes and light brown hair. "Found him." Iz squealed.

"Yes you did." Aline said eyeing him. "Hi, I'm Aline." She said offering her hand.

"Jesse." The guy said.

"Anyways," Sebastian budded in. "Are we going to go parasailing?"

"Yeah." Jesse replied. "Got my boat right here." He said pointing to a nice looking speed boat. Yes, a nice looking speed boat. So we all hopped on the boat and took off. "Okay who wants to go first? We can actually send two people up at once. So who's up for it?" We all looked at Izzy.

"I'm sorta chickening out." She said with a shrug.

"Oh. My. God." Aline said and rolled her eyes. "You screamed at us for being five minutes late and now you won't do it."

"I'll go." I said.

"We'll go." Jace said.

"Okay." Jesse said. I don't really know what happened but the next thing I know is that I'm up in the air with Jace. Making out, and hearing wolf whistles from the boat.

"Clary, I know we've only been seeing each other for like a day and a half but like...um." He stumbled.

"Spit it out." I teased.

"I love you." He stated. Plain and simple yet, it meant so much. "Crazy right?" He asked shyly. Aww...

"No. It's not." I paused, "I love you to." He looked shocked.

"Really?"

"No I was kidding." I said with loads of sarcasm and rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha." He said and kissed me. It started of gentle and became more heated. I pulled away.

"Come we should give the rest of them to come up here to. Right?" I asked playfully.

"Yes." Jace agreed. Minutes later Izzy and Jon were headed up. Izzy almost crapping herself because of the nerves. As the wind blew in my face I thought. _What if Jace goes to Georgetown? I'm so wrapped up in this relationship. What have I gotten myself into? This shouldn't have happened. I'm screwed. Jace would want to go to Georgetown with his brother and I don't believe in long distant relationships. Shit!_

"Whacha thinking about?" Jace asked. I looked at him still dazed.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

"Come on, what's on your mind?" He asked-teased.

"Nothing." I said and smiled. I shrugged. "Why does it look like I have something on my mind?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kinda." He said and shrugged. "I kind of want to know." He said. "Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course but, I want to keep this one to myself for now." I stated "Alrighty?" I asked. He nodded and I pulled him in for a hug then pulled away. I looked up and saw Izzy holding on to Jon like she was going to die. "Look at Izzy. Isn't she hilarious?" He looked up and started to laugh.

"Yeah. Thank God we weren't late." He stated.

"I know she would have skinned us alive." I said. "And then she chickens out. The nerve of that child." I said.

"Calm down." Jace said. I looked and Izzy and Jon were down. And Aline and Sebastian were going up. Didn't they hate each other...uh? Oh, well.

"That was soooo...Scary!" Iz said shaking.

"Don't worry you had your boyfriend there to protect you." Jace said.

"Blah, blah, blah." Isabelle said. "Who cares? It was still the scariest thing I've done in my entire life." She stated so very dramatically.

"It wasn't that bad. I stated the same time as I shrugged. She gave me a death glare.

"Shut up." She spat. "Sorry." She added quickly.

"S'okay." I said.

"Oh, the boat isn't moving anymore...why isn't the boat moving anymore?" Izzy grabbed Jace shoulder and kept applying the pressure. He kept wincing.

"Isabelle! Stop!" Jace shouted. "Jeez. Tight grip much?" Jace said rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry. Over-reacted." Izzy explained.

"Well, watch it." Jace replied. I went over and kissed him.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded and grinned.


	6. Sisterly moment

Three hours later I was in my room exhausted. I was also worried about the college situation...not mine my boyfriends. He had to pick and I'm worried that he is going to go to Georgetown with Alec and Jon. Who would blame him though? I needed advice. Izzy was out with Jon. I made my decision I needed sisterly advice from my sister...Aline. I walked out of my room and went to Aline's room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. She did.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Can I come in? Is Kaelie here?" I asked.

"No she is not and yeah you can." She opened the door wider and let me in.

"Thanks." I walked in the room it looked exactly like Iz and mines but it was messier.

"Can I ask why you're here?" She asked picking up a bag of chips and eating one.

"I need advice." I replied bluntly. "About Jace."

"Use a condom." She said, dropping the bag of chips.

"What? That is not what I'm talking about." I exclaimed.

"Oh... Awkward." She said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Especially since you guys didn`t have sex yet…what`s your problem?" Aline asked. "JK. So what seems to be the problem."

"I don't believe in long distance relationships...and my gut is telling me he is going to go to Georgetown. I have no clue what to do."

" Dump him." I glared. "Kidding. If he truly loves you he'll make the right decision." She replied.

"Deep." I stated.

"I know. Weird. So, did he tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"That he, you know, loved you?" She asked. I blushed. "He did didn't he? Do you love him to?" She asked. I nodded. "Aww...see he only made out with me to make you jealous 'cause he thought you didn't like him and I agreed to help 'cause I'm a nice sister. Then I dumped him or well realized you liked him then Isabelle tried to kill me a couple times and-"

"I get it." I said.

"Okay."

"Hey thanks for the advice I needed it. It's kinda weird because normally I would have no on e to talk to...it's kind of strange." I stated.

"I know...you think I can talk to Britney about anything...she is so dumb I don't even understand how someone could be on such a high stupidity level. But she is my sister and I love her so..." She said and flipped her black hair back in to a ponytail. "You know you're my sister to? It's official. See at first I didn't want another sister or a brother for that matter. I thought you were are nerd and mentally challenged but you're not that bad." She shrugged then laughed surprisingly I laughed along with her.

"Well you're not that bad either." We started laughing.

"Can I tell you something I could never tell anyone else" She asked me. I nodded. "And I`m rally trusting you, like I`m glad you came to me for advice so I could tell you this. I`m bi."

"Really? You`re sure?" I asked.

"What should I do? You`re the only one that knows...not even Kaelie." She asked.

"You should tell someone-tell our family- tell my-our-my mom." I said. "She wouldn't Judge. MY aunt Celine is a lesbian and their still really close, no one would judge you."

"What if someone at school found out? I was talking to Jace and they rip Alec up for being gay. Imagine a bi cheerleader. That`s why I'm a bitch to everyone and I believe in gay rights." I hugged her and told it would be all right. Then Kaelie walked in.

"Hey." Aline greeted her.

"Hi. Do you guys wanna watch a movie with the rest of them ...they're meeting in Alec and Max's room. Were watching...something."

"Sure." I said. So we left and I glanced at Aline and she smiled. So we all walked to Alec and Max's room and knocked on the door Sebastian answered.

"Hey. Come on in." I saw Jace sitting on the bed with Max next to him. I walked over.

"Hey handsome." I stated.

"Hey." Max replied. I smiled.

"Listen to you." Jace said. "Hey. Max move."

"I thought it was bros before hoes dude." Max said. I laughed.

"He's right." Jace stated.

"Ouch. Fine I'll go sit with Izzy…and snuggle close to her." I said and walked away. Jace got up and dragged me back to the bed.

"No. You should snuggle with me." He said with a grin.

"Gross." Max said and went to sit next to Sebastian. Jace laughed and plated a sweet lingering kiss on my lips.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you to." I replied.

"If you two are done we`re going start the movie." Jon said glaring at Jace. Jace out his hands up in self defence.

"What are we watching?" I asked, I still didn`t know.

"I am Number four." He said eyes still on the T.V.

"Alex Pettyfer is so hot." I stated. **(He totally is…he should be playing Jace in the movies I almost cried when If found out he wasn`t)**

Jace looked down at me realizing what I had just said. "Kidding, you`re way hotter babe." I said. He nodded.

"That`s better." I said and we watched the movie and I feel asleep at Jace's side for the second time that week.

The next morning I woke up in…Jace's room? How did I get here? I looked on the other side of the bed, there was a note.

_Little Red,_

_Must have been really tired I mean if the guy was so hot how could you fall asleep? To me he wasn't that attractive. Any who if you're wondering how you got here you can thank my super strength that carried you over here. Just to let you know were all down eating breakfast I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful and beautiful…like and angel, my angel. So when you get this come down and meet us on the deck._

_Love you,_

_Jace. _

I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I love him so much. I had to deal with in my life but being with him made everything so special. I'm so adorable. I got up went into my room got changed and when to meet everyone by the deck. On the way there I saw everyone returning to their rooms, everyone but…Jace. Where was he?

"Look who`s up?" Sebastian said. I smiled.

"Where is Jace?" I asked.

"Down their making out with some super hot blond." Jon replied.

"_WHAT?" _ I asked-screamed. I could practically hear my heartbeat. Everyone started laughing. Oh…ha-ha.

"Just kidding!" Jon stated. The all kept walking then Iz turned around and said he was still over there waiting for me. Aww….

I walked out and saw my mom and Luke...but no Jace. So I went to say hi to my parents.

**Hey guys sorry it's so short and sorry it so long to update. My computer like wacked out on me and I'm trying to help my friend through some tough times and don't even get me started on the homework. Anyway please review like please! :)**

**-Hermosa Pesadilla**


	7. WHAT!

"Hey Mom...What's up?" I asked. Turning my head and looking around for Jace...where the hell was he?

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi, have you seen Jace?" I asked. Shit where was he?

"Oh, I saw Maryse go talk to him and then he got up and left with her." Luke replied.

"Okay thanks." I ran off the deck.

**JACE P.O.V**

I was sitting there waiting for the love of my life. Yeah, I really loved her. I had actually made decision to go to Colombia so I could be closer to her. Yeah Georgetown was with my brother and that's something I always wanted to share with my brother Clary was so special. Jesus I was probably smiling like an Idiot.

"Jonathon can I talk to you?" I turned around and Maryse was there. "Follow me." She said and walked toward the empty dining room.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. Really I was waiting for Clary.

"University." She stated. "Your father and I have been talking and we've decided that you're going to Georgetown with your brother." She said.

"Isn't that my decision?" I asked. "Because I'm pretty sure it is and I'm going to Colombia to be with Clary. She's not into the long distance relationship and I love her and I would die for her so I kinda want to be with her." I said and it was all true.

"University is only going to happen one time in your life...if you're lucky and being with your brother would be so fun and it would be a memory you would always have. This girl you've known for a week and you say you're in love. You don't even know what love is. You're so young. You probably don't even see her after the cruise." She explained.

"I will when I go to Colombia." I stated. "It's not complicated." I said. I don't have to do what she says. But she does have a point going to university with Alec would be kinda fun. No, Clary.

"We'll we made that decision as soon as soon as he found out that Jocelyn had a daughter, we knew something was going to happen. How could it not? We knew sooner or later you were going to get together." She stated. "Jocelyn was always a loveable person; we knew her daughter was going to be the same. And she is." She said. I sat down in one of the chairs. She came and sat down next to me. "Please go to Georgetown." She said.

"Give me one hour. Then I'll decide Even though it's pretty much decided for me." I said.

"I'm sorry. But you'll thank us some day." She said and walked away.

"I'm sure." I whispered to myself.

**Clary P.O.V.**

I have looked everywhere for him...where is he? I walked into the empty dining room to take al load off. And sure enough who was sitting in a chair across the room? Jace.

"Figure the last place I look for you is where you are." I said. He looked up and smiled. He got up off his chair and kissed me.

"I got something for you." He said to me. "Follow me." He said we walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence to his room.

"What it is? If it's the bed you're a total pig." I stated while entering the familiar room.

"No, no." He said he walked over to the table on the other side of the room and picked up a pair of shorts. Reached in his pocket a pulled out the beautiful necklace that I saw on the second or third day that I decided I wasn't going to get.

"Jace." I said. I turned around and he put the beautiful chain on my neck and the kissed my neck. I turned around and kissed him. I started off slow then heated up as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. As we fought for dominance, he lifted me up and set me down on the bed and slipped his hand up my shirt, and pulled it off and then the rest of the clothes and he made me his completely.

"Clary. I love you so much. You know that right?" Jace asked me.

"Of course. Why?" I asked.

"No reason." He said nervously.

"What's wrong Jace?" I asked.

"Nothing." He reassured me. Okay?

"Let's go." I said. We got dressed and walked out the door. We saw Maryse and Robert walk right toward us.

"Jace, Clary since it our last night it everyone is going to go to dinner together...in that fancy dining hall." Robert said to us.

I smiled. "We'll be there."

"Yeah." Jace said. Was he glaring at Maryse? They continued walking heading towards Max and Alecs room.

"What was that about?" I asked, astonished.

"What?" He asked, grinning.

"You were totally glaring at her, what's your deal? You've been acting really weird since I found you in the hall. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He promised.

"Okay." I said. "You sure?" I asked.

"Clary." He said glaring.

"Just making sure." I said.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you." I replied smiling.

"OMG guys, we have to go to the pool." Iz said running behind us. "No one's there...isn't it so sad that the cruise ends tomorrow. Anyway got get your swimsuit on let's go." She said. "Have you seen Sebastian anywhere? He's probably making out with Aline somewhere." She offered and shrugged. Or not, I added mentally.

"Okay Iz, we'll be there." Jace said. He gave me a quick kiss said goodbye to go get his swimsuit on. I bit me lip and ran to get my black and while bikini on. I walked out the door and walked to the pool.

**Jace P.O.V.**

"Maryse, I can't go. Man, I just-" stole her virginity. I finished in my head.

"Sorry, Jace it's been decided." She said to me.

"It should be my decision!" I roared. "Damn it."

"You're going to Georgetown and that's final." She said and walked out.

"I'll never forgive you for this." I murmured.

"You better tell her soon." I heard a voice behind me. Aline. "I didn't mean to spy on you I just heard yelling."

"Yeah it's fine, Aline what's up?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Nothing, all I know is that if she means a lot to you then tell her as soon as possible. I know you slept with her, and I care about her so do it soon." She replied. I was not expecting that.

"Well I care about her to so, I'll tell her...right now." I said, show her.

"Good." She smirked.

"'K" I said and walked out of the room. And went straight to find her.

**Clary P.O.V.**

What should I wear tonight? I think I'm going to straighten my hair. Yeah, that's what I'll do. And I'll wear my white tank top with my blue pencil skirt. I'm going to look so good. I thought.

_Knock knock knock..._

I sat up off my bed and went to answer the door and whoever it was better have a grand explanation for interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, can I come in...I need to tell you something." He said seriously.

"Sure." I opened the door wider and let him enter. I walked up close and gave him a kiss. I still hadn't changed out of my bikini from the pool so it was sorta damp. "What's up?" I asked, giving him a sweet smile.

"I'm going to-go find Isabelle want to help me look?" He asked. Was he shitting me that was the important question that I assumed he was asking?

"Umm...really that was you need to tell me?" I asked. "I mean it sounded more important." I said. "But if it's not, you don't need to worry 'cause Izzy just went to get her make-up she left in Aline's room."

"Oh..." he said avoiding my gaze.

"I'm sorry Jace did I do something wrong, your not looking me in the eyes." Yeah, and it was really pissing me off.

"No." He said.

"You know all today I've barley gotten one word out of you, do you regret what happened earlier?" I asked terrified of the answer.

"No." He said immediately. "I don't regret anything." He said. He opened his arms gesturing for a hug. I hugged him and he started moving his feet back and forth, and I laughed. "Love you." He said, every time he says that my breath catches.

"I know, I love you to." I replied.

"God that was sappy." Izzy said entering the room with her make-up in hand. "Now leave so we can shower and get ready." She said to Jace. "Shoo." She said, or bossed him. Jace said goodbye and walked out of the room. "Let's get ready." She said. "Go, shower."

"Okay, mom." I said. I got out ten minutes later threw on my blue pencil skirt and white tank top then went to plug in the flat iron. I turned around and wacked my leg on the toilet. _ Crack!_ Not good I started crying like it killed that much. Izzy came rushing in.

"What the hell did you just do?" She asked.

"I hit my leg and there was a cracking noise and I think it was my knee." I said between tears.

"OMG! What do I do?" She asked.

"Help me to the bed so I can sit." I stated. She wrapped her arm around me and helped me to the bed and I sat down and wiped my tears. There was a knock on the door and Izzy went up to get it she came back with Aline and Kaelie.

"What's wrong?" Kaelie asked.

"Did Jace tell you he was going to Georgetown? It'll be okay-"

"What?" I screeched

**Cliffy! OMG I'm so sorry for not updating...but I need more reviews so please please please Review. Please! Loves ya 3 Has anyone actually banged there knee on a toilet before because this girl has! Lolzz**

**~Hermosa Pessadilla **


	8. This is it

"What do you mean 'what'?" Aline asked. "Isn't that why you're crying?" She asked.

"No." I said. And obviously started crying again they all gave me a minute I finally calmed down. I started taking deep breaths. "I can't believe this! Actually I can he slept with me, that's all he really wanted." I said in rage.

"No," Izzy started. "I'm promise you he changed. He loves you, I don't understand." She said.

"I don't understand either." Kealie said. Of course she didn't.

"Shut up, Kealie." Aline hissed.

"I'm going to talk to him." I said. I stood up on my limping leg and marched to his room. I banged on the door. He opened up the door shirtless.

"Hey baby-" I slapped him. "What the hell?" He asked. I walked into the room and he shut the door.

"When we're you going to tell me university decision, baby?" I asked him. "I mean it was a dumbass idea to make the decision before you slept with me, so I'm so glad you waited till afterward." He tried to speak. "I mean now you can resume your title as number one man whore."

"Clary-"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked angrily the tears threatening to run down my face.

"I just recently made my decision." He said. I nodded my head in disbelief. "No! No that came out wrong." He said.

"Tell me," I started. "Did you love me or was that just a pile of crap to?" I asked.

"No, Clary, I love you." He said.

"But, not enough to go to a different college for me?" I asked a little more calmly.

"I don' understand why you're getting upset with me for my decision." He said. "We can still have a long distance relationship but you think that won't work. I don't understand this is your fault as much as it is mine . It's not always about you."

"What's this?" I asked. Gesturing between us.

"Our breakup." Jace stated. That's when the tears started rolling down my check. Break up. That was never my intention. I just wanted to know why he chose that university. I felt my hear shatter into a million pieces. "Shit Clary-"

"My mom and dad had a long distance relationship, and for three years I kept from my mom that he was cheating." I said quietly. Jace's face softened. "And now he's dead karma's a bitch. That's why I hate them. Nearly tore my family apart. And your right, it's you decision and I shouldn't be getting upset." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Jace said. "I didn't know." He continued.

"I guess I doesn't matter" I grabbed the necklace that he gave to me that I was wearing, ripped it off and dropped in on the floor. "Because we're over now, right?" I said and ran back to my room with Jace calling my name.

I slammed the door to my room and slide down the door, and burst into tears. Everyone was probably already at the dinner, because I heard Jace and Max walking down the hallway probably on their way. I fixed my hair and makeup and walked out the door. I prayed to god like Sebastian was walking by so I could walk with him, but with my luck it was Jace that was leaving at the same time.

"What friggin' god did I pray to?" I mumbled underneath my breath.

"What was that?" Jace asked.

"Nothing." I said. An awkward silence filled the air was we walked to the dinner of the last night of the cruise. We walked into the room and immediately I saw our gang all sitting down. This should be interesting. There was only two seats left…and they were next to each other. Great. Jae and I quickly sat down and the conversations started.

"So Clary, are you excited that you go back to school in what is it? Three weeks?" Robert asked. I thought about my answer for a second. There would be no more Jace, was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Yeah, a new start is something I need right now." I said and politely smiled.

"That's good. Are you looking forward o seeing all your friends?" He asked keeping our conversation flowing.

"Yeah it's my senior year and going to make all that I can." I said.

"As you should." He replied taking a sip from his beer.

"Can I have so of that?" Jace asked obviously talking about the beer.

"Absolutely!" Robert said with the same with the same enthusiasm as he did replying to my question. "Not." He said. What kind of a father do you think I am?" He asked. I giggled a little bit at that.

I heard Jace mumble a 'thanks' with heavy sarcasm and Robert continued making conversation. I didn't really say much the entire time. I ate in silence next to Jace who slightly making conversation with Max who was on the other side of him.

_Ding ding ding…_

Figures I was getting by tonight without an incredibly cheesy and cliché toast by Luke himself.

"Everyone I' so glad that I got to share this experience with you, my, friends, my beautiful wife and my new family. So to family and how important it is cherish the memories and love." He finished.

There was a bunch of choruses of 'to family' and I heard the piercing noise of all of the glasses clicking together, mine of course filled with lemonade.

The rest of the night was a blur, a haze. I had so much on my mind, I couldn't handle it. I found myself continuously staring at my empty glass. Made me think of a week ago when I was fiddling with my name bar at the wedding. When all I wanted to do is get noticed by Jace who was making out with Aline. When all Jace wanted to do is get my attention. When Jon and Izzy weren't together, and Sebastian didn't have a thing for Izzy. When I hated Aline and Kealie and for all I knew Aline was only into boys. When I could only call Izzy an friend not a sister. When I didn't love Jace, it felt like it had been a lifetime since all of that.

The next thing I knew I was being awakened by Izzy.

"Time to get our crap together. " Izzy said. "We have to be off the ship in an hour." She continued, she was fully dressed in a red spaghetti strap top ad a pair of black shorts. I got out of bed, put on a gray of the shoulder t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans shorts. I packed all my stuff, it was really awkward seeing as Izzy didn't really know the whole story.

"Okay," She started. "Can we just clear the giant elephant in room?" She asked. "You like my sister you can tell me anything." She said. "It will be a secret."

"We broke up. We're done." I said I'm sure there was a lot of pain in my voice because it hurt like hell to say that.

"I just can't believe that he chose that university, it seems weird, he really loved y-" I cut her off.

"Please don't finish that sentence." I begged. "I don't really need to hear that, okay?" I asked a little more harsh then I intended to.

"Okay." She said putting her hands up in a defensive position. "Come on everyone will be on the deck saying goodbye, did you grab everything?" She asked looking underneath the bed to make sure nothing was under there that she could have forgotten. I went and opened the doors to the patio to make sure I didn't leave anything there. I walked back in and Izzy had all her bags in her hand.

I followed her lead and grabbed my bags to. She walked out of the room I was about to when I glanced back in and smiled. All the good and bad, I will never forget this room, this cruise and these people.

Everyone was on the dock saying their goodbyes. I got pulled into many hugs …by Izzy. It was going to be sad, leaving all of these people I've learned to love, even the one who broke my heart. I turned around and said goodbye to Sebastian, I regret not spending more time with him because he is an amazing person to call a friend. I hugged both Mayrse and Robert both of them wished e good luck in the future and in school. Max didn't really want to hug me, so I caught him by surprise and planed a wet one on is cheek. That earned me a 'gross'. Alec came up and gave me a hug, told me to keep my head up I really respected Alec I think that he's been through so much ad he still puts a mile on his face. It's really inspiring. Suddenly I was pulled aside by….Jace!

"Yes?" I asked probably a little too harshly.

"I really screwed up and I know that and I'm sorry, I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye." He explained.

"I would have come said goodbye." I said honestly and I would have it was the complete truth.

"It's just so many people thought it would be okay to walk out on me with se sort of goodbye and I couldn't take it if you did that too." He said and it broke my heart to hear that because I knew exactly who he was referring to. His parents. We hadn't talk too much about them I just the left him when he was ten.

"Well, this is it." He said. I looked over where Robert and Mayrse were staring at us, obviously he was the old up. "Goodbye Jace." I said.

"Bye Clary." He said and walked over to his family. They walked of that doc and didn't look back. He was gone.

About three hours later I found myself in a loud car now that I had three new family members, in silence. Jace would be I a plane right now, on his way home. I wonder what he's thinking about. Clear you id Clary.

Because what he's thinking about doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter.

**There will be one more chapter…if I get 15 reviews!**

**If not this is it. Guys I really didn't know how to end the cruise so, I need the reviews so I know how I did. Please review, the end of the story depends on it…literally. **

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	9. Next 2 you

_Stormy- Hedley Man down- Rihanna_

_Nothing- The script Princess of China- Coldplay and Rihanna_

_Sour candy- Carly Rae Jepsen Trouble for me- Britney spears_

_Hit the lights- Selena Gomez You da one- Rihanna_

_Stronger (what doesn't kill you) - Kelly Clarkson Paradise- Coldplay_

_One year later…_

"Come on Clary." My seven months pregnant mom was begging me to go to prom. I didn't want to go, me and my boyfriend Simon jut broke up(though I hadn't told her I'm guessing she figured it out) and I thought I was going to be okay to go then I found out he had a date and everything. I decided I wasn't going to go after my mom did my hair and makeup and I bought a dress.

"Mom I thought I could do it but I can't, it no even that important anyways." I said it wasn't important because I wasn't going with the right person. Jace. My heart still ached for him, wherever he was. Probably clubbing with bunch of college girls with boobs up to their nose and eyelashes up to their hair line.

"Honey, it's your prom. Don't you want to go and have fun?" She asked. "This I one of things that only happens once." She stated going up to my dresser looking at a picture of me and Izzy from the cruise last year.

"Like marriage?" I asked raising my eyebrows, my tone snarky.

"Fine." She said and walked out of my room. I got up and grabbed my sketch book, something I haven't touched in a year now. I held it in my hands for a moment. I opened it looking at all the sketches that I had drawn. I flipped through them all I recognized a lot of them from the cruise. I had drawn pictures like the ocean, the island; I had one of Izzy, and last but not least the one of Jace that I had drawn. Did I ever show him that picture? I had done a good job with his high cheek bone and the intensity of his eyes. His beautiful eyes- whoa. Shake it off.

Then my phone buzzed causing me to drop my sketch book on the floor. I grabbed my phone. Aline, she had recently come out of the closet to everyone. It was a shocker; everyone started to look at her different. Treating her different. She tried committing suicide; it was really hard for her to adjust to the way people acted. They called her cruel stuff. Dyke. I hated that word. Luckily Luke found her, I think after that everyone sort if figured out that it was serious. That it wasn't actually a big deal. She has a boyfriend, he is the sweetest guy ever, and it's actually Sebastian. He found out about everything a came to visit, they instantly connected. She did date a girl but it didn't really work out.

**Jocelyn just texted me y r u not coming?**

I really considered my reply. This girl is so strong that she can go up against all these people who feel like there o I to put her down and I can't even go stag to prom with her and Kealie because my ex-boyfriend is going to be there with another girl.

I was about to reply when I got another text from her.

**I have a surprise for you!**

I replied.

**What is it?**

I was about to send it when the doorbell rang. I was waiting for my mom to get it when I looked out the window…her car was gone. Strange, I was here all by myself. I got up and I opened the door.

My surprise…Jace. There he was in all his golden glory. I nearly melted at the sight of him; he looked exactly the same I couldn't get over it. I probably held my gaze a little too long.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dumbfounded.

"What? No 'happy to see you, so glad you came'? Come on little red." He said gesturing at me with his hands. That when I noticed what he was wearing. A tux.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked him. "What are you getting at?" I asked.

"I'm dressed like this because you are taking me to prom." He paused I was about to speak but he cut me off, much like I did to him when we were fighting on the cruise. "That's also why I'm here, just to e you know." He added. No shit.

"Sorry Jace I really would love t but I'm not going." I stated and was going to slam the door but he stopped me.

"You look beautiful." He stated. "I'm sorry." He said afterward. "I heard you got accepted to Colombia." He said. "Congrats."

"Thanks. How is Georgetown?" I asked, hoping he was enjoying the college experience.

"It's a really good school." He stated. I nodded, it was, and I knew that. "But I hate it." H said after a pregnant pause. "That's why I'm transferring to Colombia in the fall." He said a smiled one of those drop dead beautiful smiles that I loved so much; I swear I was looking at him like he had three heads.

"Are you?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah." He said plainly but I could tell his voice had some sort of tease aspect in it.

"Why that school? I asked, but I knew the answer; he came back fro me.

"Well, there's this girl." He started.

"Ah, there's always a girl." I said, and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm really good friend with her brother, and I found out that she's going to be attending that university. You see, I just so happen to be madly in love with this girl I would probably do anything for her so, this might be a really good chance to spend some time with her." He explained. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Aline.

**I awe you one.**

Not even a second later I get two worded respond.

**I know.**

I drop my phone and jumped in to his arms. He kissed me. I embraced that moment right there as all of these memories flooded back to me. Parasailing, dancing or as Izzy said it grinding and losing my virginity to someone I loved. I pulled away. He looked at me questionably.

"We have a prom to get to!" I told him. He laughed. He was invited into my room as I went to get changed into my green dress. I was about to leave the bathroom when I took a moment a studied myself in the mirror. I looked like someone how was ready to take on anything and with Jace I was. I walked into my bedroom. I saw Jace sitting on my bed looking at my sketch book, probably the one of him.

Without taking his eyes of the sketch he said. "Hey babe, this is really go- whoa." He said looking at me I blushed but I tried really hard to hide it. "You look um..wow." He said. I blushed; again I tried to hide it. "Don't hide who you blush, it looks sexy. You look sexy." He said.

"You to." I said.

"But you know what would improve his masterpiece even more?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows as a 'what'?

"This." He said. Something I threw at him a year ago, something that I thought I wold never see again. My necklace. I turned around and he put it on me. It hung beautifully on me like it was meant to be here. I got into a car with Jace that was driving us to the hall.

"So why weren't you going to go to prom?" He asked.

My boyfriend dumped me after for about a moth straight begging me to go out with him he was going with another girl and I just couldn't bear the thought of going alone. But I guess I don't have to." I said. 10 minutes we were in the all dancing. I was having the best time; I danced the night away with him. I didn't even think about Simon. The next song that played was Hedley's "Stormy".

"Can I have this dance?" he asked me.

"I don't know I'll have to think about it." I teased he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"And about coming alone you won't ever have to as long as I'm here right next to you." He whispered into my ear. I thought about how I saw myself in that moment. I looked like someone how was about to talk on anything and with Jace I would.

_One day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next 2 you, right next 2 you_

_No one will ever come between us; I'll be standing right next 2 you, right next 2_

_Oh, yeah stand by side, when the sky falls down I'll be there, I'll be there_

_You go t that smile that only heaven can make I pray to god every day to keep you forever_

_-Net 2 you, Chris Brown feat Justin Bieber_

**And that's it. I'm really sad because I had fun writing that story, it's sad because that was my first story and know it's over..**_._**I know the ending was cheesy but, I'm a helpless romantic and a sucker for a happy ending. Please review and tell me what you think it would mean so much.**

**The songs up there are just songs that got my creative juices flowing, there like amazing songs so if u haven't heard some of them check the out.**

**And I want to thank all my reviewers? If that's what you call them? Whatever thanks so much! Please review guys! Until next time.**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	10. WOW!

WOW! Not a Homophobic. Magnus is one of my favorite people in that book! And everyone makes mistakes! Jeez it was my first story and I wanted to concentrate on Clary and Jace! Sorry stop hatin'

~Hermosa Pesadila


End file.
